


The Journal of A Human In Xal

by Ren86



Category: Women of Xal (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren86/pseuds/Ren86
Summary: I woke up in Xal, alone, a little afraid, and in my PJs. I didn't have anything with me, not even my glasses. Yet I knew that if I wanted to get home I'd have to find some way to get to safety, and preferably, into the good graces of someone powerful enough to keep the curious away.I guess it's a good thing I know way more about this world than any human ought to?[A fic featuring me and my friends.]





	1. Chapter 1

I have no idea what day it is, 2018  
Somewhere in Xal

 

You know, I thought my life was a parody when I kept finding things on the internet that John and Shald swore had been taken down. Turns out, that was just the prep for the biggest joke in my life yet. I never thought it’d happen, cause, y’know, it’s fiction, and unlike the entire genre of fanfic dedicated to “falling into a fictional world” I never thought it was _real._

Our Canvas Creator is probably laughing at me right now. Because this has to be a joke to him, or her, or them, or whatever. Waking up in your PJs in an alien canvas, no idea how you got there, where you are, or how you were going to get home is a joke alright, a cruel one. I was all alone. I didn’t even have a way to contact anyone.

So I stood, dusting myself off and taking a moment to look around. The area I was in was pretty empty. Hell, the only reason I knew I was in Xal was because I could see well enough to see that, about 200 feet from me, the land just… ended. And cloud took over. Also the grass wasn’t green.

It was a good thing the area was empty, though. I can’t even pass for an Eastern, so people who know something’s weird right away. And… and, well, if the timeline was the same – if the year was the same here as it was back home – Xal didn’t even know humans are a thing yet.

Gods I hope I also got flung into the future.

…

You know, Xal is stupidly pretty.

I stood there for maybe five minutes, just staring. Because wow. It’s like a literal painting come to life with all the color I could see. Granted I was also in shock and trying very hard not to cry at the idea of being alone in an alien canvas but we can just say it’s because Xal is stupidly pretty.

Yeah.

It didn’t matter I _didn’t even have my fucking glasses._

It didn’t help that the thought of ‘you know, if this is Xal 2018 you might end up like the Seers and up on a scientist’s dissection table if you’re not careful’ was running through my mind, too. And if they did find me, there’s no way I’d be able to lie about what I know, so…

Fucking hell.

I didn’t even try to walk, I just kind of slumped back down on the ground, staring out into space (the clouds, now, I suppose). Seriously, what was I supposed to do? I didn’t have my phone, or my tablet, or any extra clothes, or _food_ (oh god I’ve got no Mana here what am I going to do about _bathrooms_ ) or even a fucking jacket or shoes or my glasses. I’ve got fuzzy pants and a sleep shirt. That’s it.

I was _fucked_.

…

Arms wrapped around my knees, I probably sat there for an hour, if not longer. Time was _weird_ here – since Xulian day/night cycles were so much longer, and they didn’t have a ‘sun’ like we did, I had no real idea how much time had passes.

It did occur to me that I could pray to Dhaj for help. I’m weird enough to maybe stand out. And, hell, if I was stupidly lucky and this was the fiction/discord-verse of Xal then he should know who I am. I can only hope.

“Hey, um, Dhaj? You listening?” I felt stupid, looking up at the sky and talking out loud. Most of my own prayers to the Theoi were private, whispered or silent in rare moments to myself at home. But speaking out loud would be my best bet at being heard. Provided he had his Deity-ears on, anyways, and wasn’t getting banged at the moment. Anyways, I continued, “Yeah, so, think I can get some help? I’m kinda flying blind here. Literally. Maybe some glasses, a phone or something?”

A moment passed, then two, and at first I thought he hadn’t heard me, or maybe I was being ignored. Both were entirely possible. Another brief moment, then a wind picked up. The grass rustled, then off to my side little sparks flickered. Looking, I saw a pair of simple black glasses, and… something? Something that kind of looked like a phone.

That cheeky bastard.

Picking up the glasses and sliding them on, I was thankful to see they were my prescription. The perks of being a deity, I suppose. As for the item… well, it was a phone. Sort of. It looked less like glass and more like… smooth obsidian, maybe. And it was a solid brick, no metal casing around the back. It _did_ have lettering on it, though. Etched in white, it read “iXone”.

“Oh har har, very funny.” Well, if nothing else, an ‘iXone’ fits Dhaj’s sense of humor. Picking it up, the screen lit up, showing a picture of the sky and a ‘slide here to unlock’ thing. And, upon unlocking, I quickly discovered two things.

One, Dhaj is a shit.

Two, apparently I have full service.

Because right there on the screen was the Discord app.

I seriously considering chucking the phone off the cliff. I _didn’t_ , but I really, really wanted to. Instead, with a sigh, I tapped on the app to see what would happen. Expecting it to not do anything, I was honestly surprised to see my discord already logged in and ready,  my WoX server / Orphan House pulled up. It was fairly quiet, but I could see Lee talking about how they managed to almost burn down their kitchen again, and Sam was doing his best to comfort them. It was, in a word, _weird._

 

> **Jess: Happy Ploof** **💖** Today at 10:13 AM  
>  Hey guys! So, uh, guess what?
> 
> **SammyWham** Today at 10:13 AM  
>  HIIIIII JESS!
> 
> **Lee** **: (** **ง** **ツ** **)** **ง** Today at 10:14 AM  
>  What’s up?
> 
> **Jess: Happy Ploof** **💖** Today at 10:14 AM  
>  So, uh, funny story. I woke up this morning, yeah? Only… I’m not at home. I’m pretty sure _I’m not on Earth anymore._
> 
> **SammyWham** Today at 10:14AM  
>  …what?
> 
> **Lee** **: (** **ง** **ツ** **)** **ง** Today at 10:14 AM  
>  what????
> 
> **Jess: Happy Ploof** **💖** Today at 10:15 AM  
>  Yeah! I, uh, yeah. I think I’m in Xal? I mean the sky’s weird and so’s the grass, so.
> 
> - **Jess: Happy Ploof** **💖 has attached an image-**
> 
> **Lee** **: (** **ง** **ツ** **)** **ง** Today at 10:16 AM  
>  that’s… something. that’s definitely something.
> 
> **SammyWham** Today at 10:16 AM  
>  Jess, are you okay? D :
> 
> **Jess: Happy Ploof** **💖** Today at 10:16 AM  
>  For now??? Like, I have no idea where I am but Dhaj just conjured up some glasses and a iXone for me, so
> 
> **Lee** **: (** **ง** **ツ** **)** **ง** Today at 10:16 AM  
>  IXONE  
>  HE GAVE YOU AN IXONE  
> 🤣
> 
> **Jess: Happy Ploof** **💖** Today at 10:16 AM  
>  How are you not freaking out right now?????
> 
> **Lee** **: (** **ง** **ツ** **)** **ง** Today at 10:16 AM  
>  i think i’m in shock tbh. and this is just the kinda shit that happens to you now.
> 
> **Jess: Happy Ploof** **💖** Today at 10:16 AM  
>  gee thanks
> 
> **Lee** **: (** **ง** **ツ** **)** **ง** Today at 10:16 AM  
>  np : D
> 
> **SammyWham** Today at 10:17 AM  
>  You should find Xesla! She’ll protect you~!
> 
> **Jess: Happy Ploof** **💖** Today at 10:16 AM  
>  Sam I don’t even know where I am and I don’t even know if this Xal is the one from our Discord RPs or if it’s, like, on our _actual_ timeline which would mean this is pre-earth
> 
> **SammyWham** Today at 10:17 AM  
>  oh  
>  _oooohh_
> 
> **Jess: Happy Ploof** **💖** Today at 10:17 AM  
>  …Yeah. Hopefully I won’t end up on a scientist’s table somewhere. I’m going to try, if I get found, to go for either Vicia, Xuna, or Xjena, though. Xjena would be my best bet b/c you know, but then I’d have to say why and yeah.

 

We continued on like this for some time. Honestly, it was grounding, to be able to talk to my friends. Made me feel less panicky. And John and Shald were helpful, very much so. From the pictures, they’d been able to work out that I was most likely in Southern Xal somewhere. I wasn’t sure that was exactly a good thing, but maybe I could make my way to Hid- hididi – you know what I mean. I can’t fucking spell it and I don’t have the lore guide on me.

But _getting_ to Hidhidhi meant having to actually start walking. I could maybe go a little ways, at least, until my back became too bad to continue (scoliosis’ a bitch, yo). Still, every journey starts with a single step and all that shit. So, I got up and I started walking.

I’ll update you again at my next rest stop.

-Jess

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Still no idea what day it is, 2018(?)  
Somewhere in the Xulian Sky

 

In case it wasn’t obvious, at my first rest stop there was a journal and a pencil, so I’m logging my trip. You know, if case I die and someone needs to know who the fuck I am. Or if I survive and need to sell an awesome auto-biography. If the government doesn’t take this from me afterwards.

ANYWAYS. It’s still day one, technically? But I mean, Xulian days, so. It’s probably for the best, though. I would have been terrified to walk in the night, since I didn’t exactly know where I was going. I could, like, fall off the island. That would be… terrifying. And embarrassing. Imagine _that_ being Xal’s first introduction to humanity? Yeah.

It’s actually been a while since I last wrote. A lot has happened since my first, and second, rests. Currently I’m sitting in a holding cell, on a transport ship. (Technically not a cell, but there’s guards posted outside and the windows have been xala-bound shut. Not like they needed to do that. I’d rather not fall into the sky.) But to get to here, we gotta start at the beginning. Well, the beginning since the last time anyways.

After what seemed like hours of walking (truthfully, I have no idea how long I was walking for, I only knew that my feet and back were killing me), I finally got to the city I had spotted. And let me tell you, it is beautiful. Like something out of a fantasy novel, only sci-fi. Which, I suppose, makes sense. You know, considering. But it was like a mix of high fantasy, buildings that looked like towers of stones mixed with the gleaming metal of sci-fi skyscrapers. I stood there for at least a minute, just staring at the buildings. Luckily, no one was around at the time so I was left undisturbed in my gawking.

Of course, that wouldn’t be able to last long. I mean, I knew going in that I would stick out like a very sore, very pasty thumb. Unless albino Xulians were a thing. Were they a thing? I somehow doubted Dhaj made those a thing. Which meant I would definitely stand out. Even if the skin didn’t give it away, my PJs would. Or my bare feet (sweet _Dhaj_ my feet hurt). Truthfully, I’m torn on what to do. I’ve always read that if you act like you belong there, no one will question you. Does that work with Xulians? And would that cover for my… “exotic” skin? I seriously doubted so, so instead I bow my head, shove my hands into my fuzzy pants’ pockets, and shuffle along, praying no one sees the weird Pasty One among them.

All I wanted was to find a place to curl up and sleep. And something to eat. I could feel my stomach rumbling, and I belatedly realized that I had no money, so no way to buy food. _Great._ Well, nothing I could do about it, so I just kept trudging on. Where I was going, I wasn’t really sure. I still really hadn’t figured out where to go, or where I would be safe. If this was pre-first contact, then they probably don’t have any protocols set up, and they could just murder me on sight for being different. That’s what humans would do. Hopefully Dhaj put some more sense in their heads than to just stab first, ask questions never.

I could feel eyes on me as I walked, although if that was due to the skin of clothes, I don’t know. But I could feel them, and it was uncomfortable to say the least. What I wouldn’t give for a hoodie with some pockets. Something, anything, to hide who I was. What I was. Sadly, Dhaj had seemed to abandon me for the time being – there was no magically appearing hoodie, or any help in general, this time.

It wouldn’t be long until I was stopped by two woman in some kind of uniform. Police, maybe? Or peace-keepers of some kind. Probably. They had some kind of badge on their uniforms, at any rate. They asked me what I was doing, and asked for some kind of ID. I obviously didn’t have one, and I tried to tell them that. They asked my name, and what part of the sky I was from. I told them my name is Jess, and I’m not from Xal. That got me a weird look, especially since they don’t know about the humans can lie thing.

…

They must have assumed I was insane, because that hauled me off and put me in a little room at their version of a station. Did you know that they have xala-cuffs made of some kind of fabric? Like the prisoner clothes Leanne wore but just the cuff version. Anyways, I think it’s a police station I got hauled off too, or the Xulian version of one. Once they shoved me inside the little padded room, they locked the door and left me. Outside I could hear them talking, but they were just out view of the little window where I could see. Eventually the voices died down, and I was left alone.

At least there was a place to sit. A bench, a padded one. And, well, I was exhausted… So I laid down and quickly fell asleep. Years of sleeping on school busses on trips were finally coming in handy.

I don’t know how long I slept for, but I do know that the shy (what I could see of it) was a much different color when I was startled awake by the sound of a door slamming open. Jolting awake, I fell off the bench and groaned. Everything hurt, my back was stiffening up from all that walking, and my feet were throbbing. Groaning again, I blearily looked up to see an unamused woman watching me. “Get up, you’re being moved.” I blinked, confused. Moved? Moved where?

I must have said that out loud, because the woman sighed. “To Yuonvon.” Wait. Yuonvon? As in the capital of the North? The place where the Generals are? Shit. I remembered the last time I was ‘there’, during the second trial on the Discord channel. Back then, it had been a RP, a game, a PT-Verse D&D game with less dice and more shenanigans. Now… now it was real. And so were the Generals, Xuna, Ixiri, Dhaj, and all the others.

“Why?” I couldn’t help but ask. Why move me?

“We have been directed to send you there by the higher ups.” Was all she said. Higher ups? Who?

Out of the corner of my eye, I see a man walk by. A man in a suit. A stupidly handsome man in a suit. Who I have seen before, in art that I wasn’t supposed to have but got my greedy paws on anyways.

_Dhaj just rescued my ass._

Well then. Blinking, I watched as he stopped, gave me a grin and wave, and continued on like this was perfectly normal.

Did he know who I was? I suppose that was possible, considering. But still. _Weird._

Once he was gone, I turned my attention back to the not-police-but-probably-police ladies and let them lead me away again. Outside we went, out the back, and onto some kind of platform. I quickly realized it was a station hangar thing, because there was an airship waiting there for us. It wasn’t huge, but it was definitely bigger than, like, a police helicopter back home.

So they told me to get in, and I did, and I was escorted to another cell-not-cell box thing. Probably prisoner transport, to be honest. And that’s where I am now, on the ass-long journey to the Northern Sky.

Oh hey! Someone just opened the little slot thing in the door and shoved some food in. _Finally._ I’ve been starving! I’m going to go eat, then try and sleep some more. I’ll update again when I can.

-Jess


End file.
